A Fox By Gaslight
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. He thought he could have a normal life away from the ninja village he grew up in, but since his father was an American and his mother was a top Kunoichi, the villages didn't like that he was a mix-breed, he was then banished for not following an order, now he rescued a lady of the night and has to stop Jack The Ripper with the help of Batman in the 1800s. Up For Adoption.


**Here's an idea I had after watching Batman: Gotham By Gaslight movie, since I think it'd be interesting if Naruto was in this type of world.**

**If anyone is interested in adopting please inform me.**

**A Fox By Gaslight**

**Chapter 1**

**Pilot**

**Gotham Roofs**

It was a quiet night in Gotham, the streets were slowly emptying, while the "ladies of the night" were out on the nightly prowl, looking for gents to pay them for a nightly visit. (A.N. This is the 1800s, it's bound to talk in slight code.)

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

That is until a bloodcurdling scream rang out through the night, catching a stranger's attention, with this stranger quickly throwing down a pellet, letting a poof of smoke to cover him, allowing him to vanish completely.

He arrived at the scene, where a woman was laying on the floor covered in cuts, looking up he saw someone wearing a top-hat and long coat, carrying a doctor's case rush around he corner, he was about to chase after him until the stranger looked at the woman again.

Taking a closer look the stranger noticed that she was breathing very faintly, so the stranger had two choices, chase the person who tried to kill the woman, or save her before she truly dies, having no choice, the stranger picked the near-dead woman up, as he was about to turn around, around another corner came a tall person wearing a bat type of outfit.

The bat person ordered with authority, "Who are you, are you the one that did this to her!" Not quite seeing the person in the shadows.

Until he stepped into the light, holding the bloodied woman, along with showing his outfit, making Batman's eyes widen in puzzlement, for standing before him was a strange dressed person, even by Batman's standers.

The stranger was wearing A black or dark-grey, sleeveless, skin-tight jumpsuit with minor padding and straps toward the sides; kunai on the leg(s); arm and shin guards; skin-tight gloves; hood and scarf obscuring most of the face; forehead protector bearing the insignia of a peregrine falcon and tabi boots. (A.N. Ninja Gaiden outfit.)

Before Batman could do anything, the stranger spoke, "You're not the only one wanting to protect the streets, for even a Fox wants to protect it's territory." Before Batman could charge the masked stranger, the man threw a pellet on the ground, covering himself in smoke and vanished before Batman's eyes.

The batman's eyes narrowed, wondering who this person was, "A Fox can escape everyone and anything, but I'll have to look into him at a later date, I need to focus on the one who is targeting these women, but why did Fox take that woman."

Having no leads, Batman looked at the crime-scene, trying to understand what happened in this alleyway.

**Unknown Location**

The woman who happened to be Pamela Isley, was not having a good night, first she danced in a scummy show, then she almost ended up nearly getting killed, now she was laying on a strange bed barely breathing, having someone with deep ocean blue eyes hovering over her.

Her vision was blurry and she could hardly hear anything, though the stranger began talking to her it was out of focus, "_Easy there, you were lucky I was around otherwise you would be just another victim on the streets, you're also lucky that I know ancient mythical healing from the East otherwise you wouldn't have lasted as long as you have, also you need to rest in order to regain your strength and blood-lose._"

As much as she wants to try and deny it, even though the voice sounded distant, she could hear the calm and soothing sound from him, allowing her to be lulled to sleep.

Once Pamela was asleep, the stranger went about to use the mystical properties that he learnt from his travels, his hands becoming a glowing green, allowing her wounds to close up and heal, though what nether noticed was that as he was healing her, he was healing any abnormalities from her body, making her completely healed from any viruses or diseases she might have gained from being a "lady of the night", it took a few hours, but he managed to heal her completely.

Deciding it was best to let the woman rest, since she was now recovering from blood-lose, the stranger moves to another room, taking his gear off, it showed that he was highly muscular, not as a bodybuilder, but with the strength of one, but he had a more lean build, mostly used for speed and agility, along with a few scars fading away.

The person was now naked, releasing a sigh while laying in a bathtub, the hot water getting rid of any stiffness he was suffering from, upon his face was three whisker-like birthmarks, atop his head was spiky blond hair, at the moment his eyes were closed with him wanting to relax, slowly he opened them showing a pair of deep blue eyes, as he was also facing the window, which allowed him the view of the Gotham.

Releasing another sigh, he talked to himself, "Well Naruto, who knew that a half-Japanese ninja from the East such as yourself would get banished for Japan, would happen to find himself in such an interesting place known as Gotham, but then again, the ninja village always did hate me for my looks, since my father was an American while my mother was a top kunoichi of their's, but at least the training paid off, and I didn't kill any of the innocent people they wanted me to kill, hence my banishment, since "a ninja is suppose to follow orders and be a tool of his village," but because I questioned their "ruling" I was banished." (A.N. Remember it's the 1800s, racism was unfortunately apart of the culture back then.)

Deciding to move on from that thought, Naruto was looking outside the window, enjoying the view of the chimneys billowing away.

**A Few Days Later**

It's been a few days after Pamela's attack, slowly but surely she was getting stronger, but she still wasn't strong enough to get out of bed, meaning she was getting stir-crazy, though the one that saved her was very understanding and kind, taking care of her and helping her out in anyway possible, all the while still wearing the strange outfit to hide who he was was.

Though she did find it amusing when he had to help her wash her body, since the top parts of his mask was showing a slight dusting of pink, showing that he's never done this for a woman before, he was helping her sit up and wash her back with warm water and a sponge, he was very delicate, at one point she unconsciously moaned, causing his eye to twitch, which brought a smile to her face, though she did blush slightly at the sporadic moan since she didn't intended to moan, but with how the stranger was she couldn't really help it.

He would then go off for sometime and cook her something to eat, he never told her what it was she was eating, but it was still delicious and when she asked what it was, he simply explained that it was something to improve her blood flow and increase her blood since she did lose an awful amount.

But she couldn't deny that she was quite happy, until he asked her questions about the man that tried to kill her, but she didn't have a good description of the person, since he was wearing a large coat, scarf and top-hat, while carrying a doctor's case, where he pulled the knife from.

Hearing her explanation, Naruto understood what she was saying, he then told her that until the madman was caught it might be best for her to stay put, though she was reluctant, since she needed to make a living, Naruto explained to her that the mad-doctor, since from what she told him about the case, if he were to find out about her being alive, he would most likely try to finish the job.

During the night, while he wasn't looking after Pamela, Naruto was in his ninja gear, looking for answers about the murderer, using his ninja training on who seen what and if anyone spotted anything unusual in the streets, but so far, no-one knew what was happening, so instead, he decided to try the Gentlemen Club, to see if anyone had heard any rumours, but not as the ninja.

At the moment he was dressed in a gentlemen tux, sipping on some scotch, being thankful that his ninja training and mystic arts allowed him to gain a natural healing factor, so he doesn't have to worry about being under any influence, that is until he noticed someone.

"Well, well as I live and breath, Bruce Wayne, it's been a long time since I've seen you."

The man and "hidden" woman both looked at the speaker, at first he was confused, until he noticed something, "Naruto, Naruto Namikaze, if it wasn't for those whisker-marks on your cheeks I'd hardly recognised you." The two men shook hands in greetings.

Though Selina was confused, "You know this person Bruce!?"

Bruce realised something, "Oh, Selina, let me introduce to you Naruto Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze, we met when we were children, when my father took me to Japan for a business meeting, it took a few years to travel there, but me and Naruto became fast friends, pulling pranks on a few people."

Now this gained Selina's interest, "Oh~ do tell~"

Naruto winced at that, then whispered to Bruce, though Selina heard him, causing her to smile, "_Nice one Bruce,_ well, there was this one time where..."

Before long the three were chuckling/giggling away, until things quietened down with Selina's next question to Naruto, "Did you hear about this "Jack The Ripper" person, how he butches the women of the streets at night?"

This question made both Naruto and Bruce upset, "Is that what they call the madman, "Jack The Ripper", while my heart goes out to the poor women that are murdered by the insane man, there really isn't anything that I can do, since I'm not much of a fighter, I'd probably end up one of the unfortunate victims."

Bruce was slightly surprised by the admittance, since when they were children Naruto was always a strong person, but then again they were only kids back then, Selina on the other hand was angry at what he said, "You mean to tell me that your afraid of getting killed by this butcher."

Naruto released a sigh, "It's not that I'm afraid Selina, but how do you expect me to go up against an unknown insane person without knowing his fighting style or if a man as insane as him to even feel pain, then what, if I go against such a person I can easily lose." Though it was all an act for Naruto, since his tux easily hides his muscular physic, making him look like an average person.

Though Selina wanted to refute such logic, she couldn't really blame him, "What about when one of the victim's body just disappeared, the police said there were no witnesses or clues on who took her and they have no leads on why anyone would take a body."

Naruto shrugged, telling her that he has no idea, thanks to his ninja skills, the two had no idea that Naruto knew who they were talking about, the trio continued talking, until Naruto stood up, "Well~ it's getting late, I think I'm going to head back home and have a nice relaxing bath then go to sleep." He stretched out slightly, showing how tired he was.

With the two saying their goodbyes, Naruto made his exit, though the couples never realised that Naruto was using his ninja skills again to act out his tiredness, making his way back to his place, once inside, Naruto had the unfortunate pleasure of bumping into Pamela, who was trying to walk around to get her feelings back in her legs, but she ended up falling on top of Naruto, causing the two to fall onto the floor of the landing, which allowed Pamela to fully see Naruto's eyes.

"It's you, you're that person who saved me aren't you!"

Naruto picked her up and helped her on to her feet, "D-Don't be silly Miss, I have no idea who you are, I..." Unfortunately, the look in her eyes told him that she didn't believe his excuses, causing him to grunt in frustration at his slip in his ninja skills, "How did you figure it out." Deciding to bite the bullet he had to ask.

Pamela simply smiled, "When we feel our eyes met," She moves closer to Naruto, "And I can honestly say, that I've never seen a pair of deep blue eyes in my life," She had Naruto against the wall during this, while Naruto couldn't help but chuckle slightly, of all the things that gave him away it was his eyes.

Looking at the green eyed girl, before he realised just how close the two were, Pamela began kissing him, which took him completely off guard, before he could think of anything else, the two began to get into it, with Pamela helping Naruto to remove his clothes, the only thing she had on was a blanket since her clothes were covered in blood and holes, so they had to be thrown away, but because of their make-out session, her blanket slipped off of her shoulders, causing it to pool around their feet and leaving her as naked as the day she was born.

With both not knowing what the future may bring, especially with Jack The Ripper still at large.

**The End.**

**There you have it, a 1880s version of Batman, with a Naruto-ninja of that era being apart of that world and saving Pamela before she dies, as well as healing her, in more ways than one, since I thought that a more mystical-ninja Naruto would be kinda cool for Batman: Gotham By Gaslight.**

**Also no-one truly knows if Ninja's in that timeline even have magical/mystical powers, so it is a possibility.**

**Also I can see Naruto and Pamela getting together, since he did save her, and with her being a "lady of the night" she would give her "gratitude" to him the only way she knows, after healing, never knowing she'd end up falling for him.**

**If anyone is interested in adopting this idea please inform me.**

**I Do Not Own Naruto Or Batman. **(Or Ninja Gaiden.)


End file.
